Expecting Sand
by TeenShinobiWolf
Summary: Maybe some OOC, Hinata is pregnant! is Gaara ready to be a father? not really having parents of his own he's not sure how a good parent should be. LEMON and Language Rated M for some chapters. A little of other pairings
1. Unexpected News

**HEEEYYY EVERYONE! Bre here and this is my Naruto fan fiction -actually it's my first fan fiction ever- but i hope you enjoy it anyways, just reminding you all this is a joint account between me and my cousin 'Kay' - that's her name! and she is a teen wolf fan so alto of her fanfics will be based on that while mine on Naruto. BUT! we are always open for requests and suggestions. I"M VERY SLEEPY i'm up late doing my first chapter because i want to make it near perfect -notice the word 'near'- and i am a big Gaara Hinata shipper so my first story is about them.**

ANYWAYS, i will shut up now at let you read...

* * *

"Hello Miss Hyuga, my name is Doctor Tsunade and you'll be happy to know that I have your results" said the lady doctor as she walked into the room. She was a fairly tall woman and had very bright brown eyes. She had waist-length blonde hair that was tied in two loose ponytails with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She was wearing a grass-green over coat that reached down to her ankles which was closed quite low showing her sizable cleavage.

Four o'clock in the morning waiting at the hospital for nearly three hours now. Hinata has been worried about her change in eating habits, she hates peanut butter but recently she's been eating it a lot. Not only that but Hinata can't exactly remember the last time she had her period, she convinced herself everything was fine but she came here just to make sure.

"Oh, Ok" said an anxious Hinata

"Now all I need is to open this envelope and take a look"

Doctor Tsunade took a seat opposite Hinata and gradually opened the envelope. Hinata felt like she was going to pass out, what is she going to do if these results come out the way she didn't want them to? She found it hard to breath has the doctor looked at the paper intensely, Hinata's eyes widened as Tsunade opened her mouth to speak.

"Well Miss Hinata, it seems that the results have come back positive, in fact you are about 8 weeks pregnant".

Hinata's throat went dry; she honestly didn't know how to feel about this situation. So many mixed emotions were running through her mind and questions. '_How am i going to tell him? How is he going to react? Is he ready?...Am I ready?'  
_  
"Umm…Miss Hyuga is everything ok?" The blonde headed doctor asked while tilting her head to the side a little, looking at Hinata curiously.

Hinata snapped out of her deep thought and came back to reality "umm…yes I-I am ok…thank you f-for your help d-d-doctor Tsunade" '_oh great I'm stuttering' _Hinata thought to herself "I-I should be going home now" she got up ready to leave.

"No wait Miss Hyuga, you need to come back next week for your early ultrasound" Doctor Tsunade pointed out as she stood up from her chair

"Oh..Yes …of course" Hinata said lowly

Hinata left out of the hospital and got into her car and fastened her seat belt. She stared at the steering wheel for a good while deep in thought. '_How am I going to tell him?'_ She felt like screaming, unsure how to take this kind of news but at the same time what did she expect it's not like she used protection every single time…but still. Hinata finally pulled out the parking space and journeyed her way home.

Hinata arrived home 5:30 in the morning, boy was she going to be tired for work and to think she has to get up in like an hour! Oh well the quicker she gets in her bed the more sleep she can get. She quietly opened the front door and tiptoed up the stairs to her room, she did not want to wake her boyfriend up for he does not know she snuck out to go to the hospital late at night. She took off her jacket and got changed into her night clothes, '_even though I don't see the point I have to change again in less than an hour' _she thought to herself. She slowly crept into her bed beside her sleeping boyfriend and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"Beautiful…It's time to wake up"

It didn't even feel like five minutes of shut eye, and now a very tired Hinata had to get up ready for work.

"Come on it's not like you to not get up in time" said a deep monotone voice

"mmm Gaara five more minutes" replied a very sleepy Hyuga, turning in the bed

"Get up, you don't want to be late for work you already know what your boss is like"

"Ugh ok fine"

"Your acting like you never got any sleep last night"

"You could say that" Hinata said in a whisper, she gradually got up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Finished using the shower Hinata walks out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and a towel in hand to dry her thick and shiny navy blue hair.

"Hey baby you seen where I put my keys?" The red head asked

"Did you check on top of the dresser?"

Gaara moves to the other side of the room to find his keys right there on the dresser, "Thanks sweetie, ok I'm leaving now". Gaara walked up behind his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her and his nose barely touching her neck catching her off guard. "I'll see you later ok" he softly kisses her neck.

"Okay, h-have a good day" Hinata replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Gaara chuckled.

"It's so cute when you stutter, I love you"

"I love you too" said a slightly more red Hinata

Gaara kisses her neck one more time before leaving out the room to go out to work. Hinata sat down on the edge of the bed thinking deep in thought. _'I have to tell him later tonight'_ she thought. Hinata look at the clock on the wall as it read '7:15', _'oh no I have 45 minutes to get to work' _she realized and quickly got up to get ready for work and leave out.

* * *

Hinata parked right in front of the Japanese restaurant that she works at called 'Sushi Fusion' and before getting get of the car she took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. She was only running a few minutes late so hopefully her boss would not be too upset. Hinata made her way to the back of the restaurant to walk through the 'Employees Only' door.

"Well it's about time you got here"

Hinata jumped as she heard the familiar voice and looked up to its owner, it was a woman who had fair skin, big green eyes and short bright pink hair, her forehead was on the rather large side although she used her bangs to cover this it didn't do her much justice. She was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black pants with a red apron over her outfit.

"P-Please forgive me S-Sakura-San, I d-didn't get much sleep last night as to w-why it was a s-struggle to get up t-t-this morning" Hinata stared down at her feet and twiddling her two index fingers not wanting to look at her upset boss.

Sakura let out a small sigh "Oh Hinata, I can never stay mad at you, not only are you one of my best workers but I think of you as a good friend. I'll let it slide this time."

Hinata looked up at Sakura meeting her huge pearl colour eyes meeting green eyes and her cheeks slighty pink, "T-thank you Sakura-San"

"Yeah,yeah now go get your apron on I'm about to open the restaurant"

Hinata nodded before making her way to the 'staff only' room.

At the back of the room was a woman with very long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and a fringe covering half of her face, she was putting on her apron that tied around her waist when she turned around to see Hinata walking in the room, a smile crossed her faced as soon as she saw her best friend.

"Hinata! How you doing?" she walked up to the indigo haired girl

"Oh hey Ino-Chan I'm good thank you" Hinata returned the smile to Ino

"It's not like you to be even a little late"

"Yeah…I know, I just didn't get much sleep last night so I'm a lil tired" Hinata said in a yawn

"yeah I can tell" Ino glared at her best friend as she could see the sleepiness in her eyes, "well, just try and hold up until break, get your apron on Sakura is going to open the restaurant doors anytime soon" she said as she hurried through the door and into the restaurant kitchen.

Hinata yawned again as walked to the back of the room to her locker and got out her apron and put it on "I hope today goes quick…then again right now I'm in no rush to get home" she sighed as she walked out of the room ready to start her day of work.

* * *

Yes! it was finally lunch break, the time of day Hinata couldn't wait for. There are a lot of customers today so she was working pretty hard; she was in the staff room with Ino, both sitting at a table eating their lunch for the day.

"So Ino…there is something I want to tell you…something important" Hinata said in a low voice almost a whisper.

Ino's eyes widened a bit curious about what she was about to be told "Ok go ahead, tell me"

"W-well, you see…I…I-I'm"

"spit it out already will ya!" Ino getting impatient

"Ok ok…I'm p-pregnant" Hinata stared down in her lunch box waiting for Ino's response, when she didn't hear it she looked up to see Ino's reaction, her face showing pure excitement.

Ino squeaked in joy "O-M-G I can't believe your, your pregnant! Like wow this is exciting please tell me I'm god mother, and omg you should have a baby shower and I'll come baby shopping with you and and OMG! What did Gaara say?" Ino said in one breath grabbing Hinata by her shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Ino, calm down, I didn't tell him yet" Hinata looked back down at her lunch not actually feeling hungry anymore.

Ino stared at her "well what the hell are you waiting for, you NEED to tell him" Ino putting emphasize on 'need'.

Hinata sighed "yes, I know, I'm just a little scared is all"

"When did you find out?"

"This morning actually, I snuck out late last night while Gaara was still sleeping to go to the hospitally to take a test, it was the only way I could go without him knowing" Hinata had a small frown on her face

Ino tightened her grip a little on Hinata's shoulders reassuringly "Hinata" she said in a calm voice making her midnight haired friend look at her "you need to tell him" Ino said will a small smile

Hinata looked at her friend for a while then finally returned the smile "yes and I will tonight"

"Come on you two break is over, get back to work!" Sakura shouted bursting through the door "I'm not paying you to sit back and gossip" she walked back out the door.

The girls giggled "come lets go before she has a fit" ino laughed

"yeah, ok" they put away their stuff back in their locker and got ready to finish the day. Hinata couldn't help but think about when she gets home tonight she has to break the news to Gaara. She sighed before walking out the door towards the kitchen pushing the thoughts to the back her mind for the time being.

* * *

'GARRA POV'

I walked through the door just coming home from a tired day of work as a delightful aroma coming from the kitchen hit my nostrils and my mouth slightly started to water, '_Hinata is cooking something good I have to go see what' _I thought to myself as I placed up my jacket before making my way to the kitchen.

"Dinner smells good" I lightly chuckled at her startled reaction to my voice; she obviously didn't hear me come in, for some reason i had some kind of ninja skills like that.

"Oh Gaara, I didn't hear you come in", like I said

"so what is for diner?" I walked over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her gently on her cheek.

"Your favorite, boiled gizzard"

"mmm what did I do to deserve that?" _'she only cooks my favorite for a cause…what is she up to?'_

she turns around to me and wraps her arms around my neck, "just for being the best lover a girl could ask for" she kisses me softly on the lips, _'tch, I'm not falling for that…there's defiantly something she wants to tell me' _I smile at her not let my expression of not believing her show on my face. "now sit at the table, it's ready"

Doing as I was told I moved from her and made my way to the table, moments later she places a plate of food in front of me as well as a glass of water. Hinata sat down at the table across from me with her own plate of food. She looks up from her plate and into my eyes; a small smile crosses her face. I returned the smile and picked up my fork and started to eat.

"Tastes good as always, arigato" I look up at her

"you're welcome, I'm glad you're enjoying it" Hinata starts playing with her food before she continues to take another bite; I can see the worry in her face. She was unusually quiet; I know she is normally a quiet person but not this quiet.

"Hina" I said calmly making her look up at me, wow is she beautiful, her white with hint of lavender eyes where so hypnotizing I could stare and get lost in them for days, her soft dark indigo locks complimented her eyes. Hinata was truly a piece of art, and she was his. "You only really cook my favorite food on occasions, and I can tell there is something you want to tell me, so can you please tell me now?" more a command then a suggestion.

She stared back down at her plate, I can really see the worry on her face now in fact she seemed a little scared also, I frowned a little at seeing her look so worried about something. She inhaled and held her breath for a little while before exhaling and opened her mouth to speak.

"Gaara, t-there is something…I need to tell y-you" her voice barley a whisper

"I'm all ears" I said calmly trying to keep my cool

"W-well…I'm…I-I'm…" she paused; I said nothing to let her calm down and compose herself. "G-Gaara…I'm…pregnant…" she spoke lowly I could just about hear what she said.

My eyes winded as I caught what she just said "...say what now!"

* * *

**Soooooo? how was it, i will try my very best not to take long with next chapter but please R&R i love to read comments (mainly good ones)**


	2. Long Time No See

**Soo it's finally here, Chapter 2! i'm really sorry it took a while, the story isn't exactly going the way i planned it. I know what i want to happen in this story it's just getting up to those points being the problem. I checked this chapter three times but if there still is spelling mistakes or bed grammar i'm really sorry! -Man i need a Beta Reader- speaking off beta reader if anyone has any suggestions of any please let me know. Anyways you can go ahead a read on now...  
**

* * *

Gaara was rubbing Hinata's back comfortingly and was holding her hair out of her face as she bent over the toilet throwing up. It was only moments ago that Hinata broke the news to him that she was in fact carrying their child so being sick a lot was part of the symptoms of being pregnant. She threw up everything she made for diner. He was unsure about his feelings towards this news but he knew for sure he wasn't upset, but maybe even…scared! Yes Gaara was actually scared, the fearless red head himself was afraid. Gaara was raised by his older sister Temari and older brother Kankuro, their mother died from the loss of cancer and their father murdered. He didn't know them because he was still a mere baby when these events happened so he didn't have any parents and didn't know how they acted, so him soon to be one terrified him.

"Feeling any better?" Gaara asked helping Hinata up to her feet

she wobbled a bit as she got up "a lil" she spoke weakly. Grabbing a piece of tissue she wiped the residue from around her mouth, she picked up her tooth brushed to brush her teeth to rid the horrid taste in her mouth and washed out her mouth with mouthwash afterwards. "I just need to lie down".

"Ok let me take you to bed" he walked her out of the bathroom to their room. As she got in the bed Gaara pulled the blanket over her and sat by her. He rubbed her back comfortingly like he did before as he watched her doze off. It didn't take her long to fall asleep she must really not be feeling too good.

Gaara got up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, their plates were still on the table and as Hinata wasn't feeling good he decided to clean up. He picked up the plates and scraped the leftover food, in Hinata's case barely touched food, in the trash bin and placed them in the sink followed by the cups and forks. He turned on the hot water and soaped the sponge, as he begun to wash up. His mind drifted off thinking of the convention he had with Hinata moments ago.

_~FLASH BACK ~_

_"Say what now!"_

_"I said I'm…pregnant" Hinata spoke a little louder this time_

_Gaara just simply stared at her, pale green eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Of all the news she could of told him it had to be this, yeah him and Hinata has been dating for a while now, 3 and a half years in fact and he knew something like this would come in the picture soon but, he didn't expect it this soon. When he remembered to breath he tried to push his voice out to speak but no words word form._

_"G-Gaara…are you…ok?" Concern in Hinata's eyes, he's been in shock staring at her for a good while now._

_He cleared his throat realizing he hasn't said anything,"umm,yea…I'm fine" he managed to get out, staring at his hands under the table._

_"So…tell me how you feel"_

_"Shocked"_

_"Yeah, I can see that" Hinata looked back down to her plate, she defiantly wasn't hungry right now, actually her stomach wasn't feeling too good. She could feel the awkwardness in the air and didn't know what to say; to her relief Gaara broke the silence._

_"When did you find out?"_

_She didn't answer straight away; she was feeling a little light headed. Finally she answered his question "Early this morning, I left the house about one thirty after you fell asleep to go to the hospital…I-I wanted to find out, for m-myself before I told you"_

_Gaara slowly looked up to face her, "you left the house, at night-" he was cut off by Hinata_

_"I-I'm s-sorry, I just felt I s-should of gone m-myself, I'm really am sorry for w-worrying you" she still didn't look up at him._

_Gaara sighed "No, no, it's fine. I Guess I could understand but, please don't go out at night without me knowing"._

_Hinata lightly chuckled, she knows how overprotective Gaara is of her and she couldn't help but love him for that, "I promise"_

_"Good, I umm...I..." he sighed lowly again "Hinata, I'm a little ermm, I guess you could say scared. But I will always be by your side no matter what, you know that"_

_This time Hinata looked up into his eyes and a small smile formed on her face, she opened her mouth to speak but the smile vanished as she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She gagged a little and then got out of her seat and shot up, up the stairs to the bathroom._

_"HINATA" Gaara got up and chased after her._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

He sighed as he came out of his thoughts, turning off the hot water as he was finished with the dishes. He dried his hands with the kitchen towel and turned off the light on his way out towards the stairs ready for bed.

* * *

Saturday morning, Hinata woke up still feeling a little queasy from last night. She turned her head to see Gaara was still sound asleep; he looked really peaceful when he was sleeping. She gradually got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, doing the daily routine taking a shower, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Hinata walked out of the bathroom while brushing her hair and towel wrapped around her, she looked over to the bed to see Gaara awake and sitting up in the bed.

"Well good morning" she said sweetly

Gaara looked over at her and a smile formed on his face "Good morning to you too, how are you feeling?" He walked over to the closet to find a clean shirt.

"I'm ok thank you, I was actually about to go for a walk and maybe even check out the library" also walking over to the closet beside him to look for an outfit for the day.

"Ok, I'll come with you"

Hinata giggled "You worry too much I'll be ok to go myself, plus don't you have a meeting today?"

Gaara huffed "Yeah I'm getting a little tired of Suna Company, luckily though the meeting got canceled"

"Then maybe spend some time with Naruto-Kun, you haven't seen him in a while"

"hm, well I guess I could, but are you sure you're ok going on your own?" he turned to look at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hinata giggled once again, "Yes Gaara" she gave him a peck on the cheek "I'll be fine plus I should be home around lunch time so I won't be long"

Gaara sighed in defeat, she always gets to him especially with her kisses, no matter what he always found it hard to say no to Hinata. "Alright, alright fine. Just be careful"

"Yes Gaara" smiling she kissed him and took out her clothes to change. Outside was warm so there was no need for a jacket, she put on her black leather boots, grabbed her keys and made her way to the door, "Bye sweetie" she hollered as she closed the door behind her.

Gaara went to the dresser to pick up his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

"Yo"

"Naruto, wanna chill today?"

"GAARA! Wassup, yea sure why not, I'll be there soon. Don't worry I got the Ramen down pat"

"Naruto, I didn't asked you to bring ra-" he was cut off by Naruto

"SEE YOU SOON" the call ended

rolling his eyes Gaara put back down his phone '_I don't even know why I bother with him'. _He picked up his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

* * *

Two hours later Naruto arrived at Gaara's house and already helped himself to the kitchen to prepare his ramen, downing two bowls and still going at it.

"You better wash up my dishes when you're done!" Gaara snapped

"Yeah yeah, anyways how's life going for you?"

"Too fast"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Gaara in curiosity "Oh yea why you say that?"

Gaara rubbing the back of his neck trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde "umm well…you see…um" he sighed at looked down to his feet speaking hardly a whisper "Hinata is…she is…Hinata's Pregnant"

"WHOA WHAA!" Naruto's eyes widened so far they looked like they was going to pop out and his jaw dropped with food still in his mouth.

The red head turned away not wanting to look at Naruto with food still in his mouth, "Naruto please swallow your food"

Naruto took a big gulp swallowing his food "are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious do I look the type to joke around? Especially on such a topic" he sighed

"well congrats you animal!" Naruto gave his famous cheesy smile to the green eyed male "I'm happy for you guys, how far off is she?"

"Naruto this isn't a game!" Gaara huffed as he thought for a moment and realized that he actually didn't know how many weeks she was "well honestly I didn't ask"

"How can you not ask your girlfriend how far off is she!"

"I'M STILL TRYING TO LET THE NEWS SINK IN" Gaara snapped, he sunk down in the kitchen chair with his head in his hands rubbing his temples, sighing deeply.

Naruto noticing his best friend was stressing walked over to him and rest his hand on the red head's shoulder. "Hey man, you're really worried aren't you, but what exactly is troubling you?"

"I don't know how to be a parent Naruto, I never even knew my parents my older siblings raised me, I don't know the first thing about being a father"

Naruto's ocean blue eyes softened at hearing this, he too didn't know what it was like to truly have parents either, he lived being an orphan for most of his life and didn't know anything about is mother and father, the orphanage basically raised him. "I could understand that, but Gaara if I know the real you I know you'll do fine, you're genuinely loving and understanding and I think that's what most good parents are like"

Gaara looked at his blonde shaggy headed friend for a moment before letting a small smile set on his face "Yea, maybe you're right, Thanks Naruto"

"HEY NO PROBLEM"

"Must you be so loud!"

"HELL YEAH AND MAKE SURE I BECOME GOD FATHER"

"Hell no"

* * *

Hinata walked out of the library quite happy with the books she checked out, a fantasy book and two romantic novels, also a book called 'How to lose your mummy tummy' which she thought would be useful for future reference.

The weather outside was nice and warm not too hot, the Sakura trees were beautiful and pretty birds sang in harmony as a warm breeze ruffled through her shiny blue hair, this is what the outdoors is all about and the way Hinata loved it. Hinata decided to take a short cut and walk through Konoha Park, the children ran around like wild animals playing tag, on the slide, swinging on the money bars and swings. Hinata smiled to herself as she watched the little ones play with one another.

"Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata turned at hearing her name, she couldn't help but feel like she knew this voice, she must know the person if they knew her name. It was a tall young man around her age maybe older by a year or two, he had fair skin and onyx eyes, his hair was black and at chin length and was spiky in the back with bangs that framed both sides of his handsome face. Hinata's eyes beamed as she recognized the familiar face and ran to embrace the figure.

"O-M-G Sasuke! It's been so long"

Sasuke chuckled as he embraced his friend, he knew Hinata from high school days and had been really good friends since, but Sasuke's family moved away and Hinata never saw him again, until now that is. In high school they weren't together all the time but when they were it was always fun for the two.

"Yes I know, too long, how are you Hinata?" they ended their hug and both smiled brightly at each other.

"Yes and I'm fine thank you, what about yourself?"

"Good thanks, why don't you say we stroll through this park together? You know to catch up and stuff"

"OK" she beamed as they walked off together through the park.

"I see you're still into reading" Sasuke pointing to the books in her hands.

"O-oh, yes I am" she giggled as she skimmed a look at the books she was holding, she picked up the habit of reading since she was twelve years old and loved it since, when she turned sixteen she found the interest in romantic novels and loved to get lost in her imagination as she reads.

Sasuke chuckled, watching her look at her books "well I'm glad to see you still the same Hinata from high school" his eyes softened as she looked up into his dark coal eyes _'wow she's even more beautiful then I remember' _

Hinata looked away from him, eyes glued to the ground as she realized Sasuke was looking at her intensely, her cheeks tainted pink from embarrassment. Trying to ignore this fact she continued their conversation "W-well I don't plan on changing" she giggled a little, then her mind came across something she wanted to ask the raven head "so how come you back in Konoha, not that I don't want you here or anything" her voice softening at the last part of that sentence

"well I see your still innocent as ever" he chuckled once again as he finally looked away from the beauty to ahead of them "Well it's not that I didn't like Otogakure but Konoha is where I'm from and I love it here, I promised myself I would move back here so I did, but how's your life been since you left High School?"

"Well it's actually been quite wonderful, even though I work at a restaurant it's actually not that bad especially when you have good friends there. Also Gaara and I started dating a year and a half after he graduated from college. I planned on going to college but honestly I didn't know what I wanted to study so until then I won't be going anytime soon but, even so life has been good" she smiled as she thought of the red head in her life, how he always makes her happy. For a moment she was considering tell Sasuke she was pregnant with Gaara's child but then she didn't because she thought it was too early to broadcast it just yet.

Sasuke had his full attention on the Hyuga until the name 'Gaara' came from her lips. _'She's really dating Gaara? How the hell could he get so damn lucky!'_ he thought trying his hardest not to came into the same high school as he and Hinata in the sophomore year as a transfer student from Suna and lived in Konoha since. He and Gaara weren't very fond with each from the start, from first glance they never liked each other and now Hinata, sweet, innocent, quiet and kind Hinata was dating him, him of all people!

"O-oh, well…I'm glad you're happy" he glanced at his watch as signal to say he was planning on leaving "well it's getting pretty late so it will start it get cold out soon I should get going, would you like a lift?"

"No-no that's okay, I live only three blocks from here so that won't be necessary, but I hope to see you soon it was fun catching up" smiling warmly as she turned to hug him.

"Yes I hope so too, maybe next week Saturday at this very park?" hope in his eyes as they broke away from there hug.

"Yes maybe, if I'm not too busy that should be fine"

"Well just in case here's my number, you can call and let me know" reaching in his pocket he took a pen and a small piece a paper out and scribbled down his number giving it to her. Accepting it gratefully she smiled and nodded before turning in the direction towards her house.

20 minutes later Hinata arrived home feeling a little worn out from her outing today, she took off her boots by the door and made her way to the kitchen to find it empty but was stunned to see five bowls stack up by the sink and the aroma of Ramen filled the air. Putting her books down on the table she could hear chuckling she knew oh to well coming from the living room. She followed the voice and smiled greatly at the two males in the living room. "Hey I'm home"

"HINATA!" the energetic blonde raced up from the couch to Hinata and tightly embraced her lifting her feet from the ground and spinning around with her in his arms "I'm so glad to see you"

"N-Naruto-kun p-please put me d-down" she couldn't help but giggle when he finally put her down

"Naruto I swear you can be such a child" the red head sighed as he moved from the coach to welcome Hinata with a kiss. "It's good to have you home, I don't know how much more I could take being with this one" he pointed his thumb towards Naruto.

"Gaara that's mean, Hinata Gaara's being mean" Naruto wined like a four year old child, he jumped behind Hinata as Gaara shot him a 'Are you Serious?' face.

Hinata giggled sweetly as she pushed Gaara very lightly on his shoulder "Gaara don't be mean to Naruto"

"Yeah Gaara don't be mean to Naruto" Naruto mocked as he stuck his tongue out towards the red head triumphantly.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed "I swear our child better not be like you Naruto or they will be a lot of 'Good Cop Bad Cop' going on around here, obviously I tagged as the bad cop.

"Oh yes! Talking about a child congratulations Hinata, Gaara told me you was pregnant I really am happy for you, how many weeks are you by the way?" Naruto beamed jumping from behind Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto-kun and eight weeks" she smiled warmly towards him. Gaara let the information sink in.

"Gaara won't make me God Father! He thinks I will corrupt you're child, please can I be God father Hinata?" he pleaded with all his might

"Of course you can Naruto" she giggled

Gaara simply rolled his eyes and huffed in defeat once again, _'am I becoming soft?' _he wondered

"Yay! And by the way me and Gaara was talking earlier about you being pregnant and all, I mean it can be a scary thing but gheez who would of thought that Gaara would be such a wuss about it, you would think the guy is hard but really he's a big marshmallow" Naruto stated with his hand covering the side of his mouth and the other hooking his thumb towards the red head.

"NARUTO!" the red head growled heading towards the blonde.

"W-w-wait Gaara! I didn't me-, OW!"

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on his bed facing the ceiling, the room filled with darkness.

**'BANG'**

His fist connected with wall beside him.

From the time he heard Hinata tell him that she was dating the red head Sasuke has been in the foulest of moods. All this time since he first met her he'd always loved the indigo haired, white eyed angel, but never had the courage to tell her. Maybe if he did tell her things would be different, maybe she would be with him. These thoughts ran through his mind only to make him even angrier than he was before, if that was even possible.

_'There's no way I can sit and let this happen, I will have my Hinata!'_

* * *

**OOOOOO Sasuke's having a tantrum! i wonder what's he going to do, he's such a moody emo...yeah sasuke it's not my favorite charcter but i put him in the story. I can't help but think i made Naruto a little...Ghetto, especially while on the phone with Gaara but never the less he's funny, he know's how to work Gaara's nerves though Hehe. YAY! Naruto is gonna be God Father, hehe Gaara can never say no to Hinata!**

Anyways...i hope it won't take too long for the next chapter like i always say i will try my best until then

Sayōnara!  



	3. I Got That Feeling

**It's 2 in the morning...i am so tired... But i wanted to get this chapter done for you lovely people because i felt bad for keeping you waiting for so long. So this is my Good Friday gift to you guys (Even though now it's Saturday) so i hope you like it. Updates might not be very often because of school life and things are kind of crazy at home so i don't always have the time but please be patient with me.**

IMPORTANT: to a certain reviewer (they know who they are) i would like to apologize because i misread your review and i hope this chapter makes up for it and you can forgive me.

On with the show...  


* * *

"I don't trust him"

"But why not Gaara?"

"I never liked him and that hasn't changed since" Gaara huffed, once Naruto left their household Hinata and Gaara went upstairs to their room to relax together in their bed side by side, for the redhead it was a calm moment until Hinata mentioned…him! "And I don't think it will changer ever"

"Gaara" Hinata turned on her side to face him "Sasuke isn't a bad person and a good friend to me"

Ever since Sasuke's named was mentioned Gaara had this bad feeling twisting in his gut, he couldn't really describe it but he knew it wasn't a good feeling. It was like his gut was telling him that Sasuke was nothing but bad news, but why? I mean yeah Gaara doesn't really like the dude and all, so it wasn't like he used to get a good vibe from him before but this feeling was new towards him. He had this feeling before and in the end something to his disliking always happened.

Gaara turned on his side to face Hinata's white pools "Yes, I know but…I don't know…I just don't have a good feeling of you seeing him." He could see the sadness in her eyes now, boy did he hate being the cause of it, that's why the redhead finds it hard to say no to her.

Hinata rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, Hinata knew from high school days of Gaara's and Sasuke's dislike for each other but she's never seen Gaara really act this way before. '_He couldn't be jealous could he? No, Gaara isn't the jealous type. He trusts me and he should know he's the only one for me so that shouldn't be the problem, right?' _"G-Gaara…you do t-trust me, right?"

Gaara paused for a moment before realizing where she was going with this and answered quickly "Of course I do, I know your love for me and that isn't the problem at all, I just…have a strange feeling about him is all" He sighed lowly before speaking again "like you said he is your friend and if seeing him will make you happy I have no problem, besides your free to do as you wish" he spoke the last part bluntly.

Sometimes Gaara's bluntness can make you feel awkward, although Hinata is used to it she didn't really know how to feel, she could tell Gaara wasn't entirely happy and she didn't know what to think about his bad feeling towards Sasuke, the Uchiha has never caused trouble for her before so why would he now?

Hinata turned back around to face Gaara and placed her hand on his strong chest, staring into his intense eyes her eyes softened "Gaara, if you really don't feel comfortable about it I won't see him again" she whispered softly.

"No, no it's fine. He's your friend after all", _'maybe I'm just being silly' _Gaara thought to himself, although still he didn't like the idea of it he couldn't possibly stop his Hina-Hime from seeing her friend. He securely wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and yawned signaling he was ready to sleep; sleep is still quite foreign to the redhead though, from a young age Gaara suffered a bad case of insomnia which resulted the dark circles around his eyes. It got so bad to the point where he wouldn't sleep at all, but that started to change when he and his indigo haired beauty started dating, he had his true full night sleep on their first night staying in the same bed together, and what a memorable night it was. Hinata's presence around him soothed and helped him to relax.

"It's getting late; we should go to sleep now." His eyes closing on their own

Hinata pecked him softly on the lips before whispering goodnight, "oh Gaara one more thing"

_'uh oh' _"hmm?"

"Neji-nii-san texted me this afternoon saying tomorrow he'll be in the neighborhood, so I invited him for dinner, isn't it nice? It's been a while since we've seen him." She squealed with delight.

_'Oh yeah wonderful…' _"Yes it's been a while, Goodnight my Hina-Hime"

* * *

"Sasuke huh, I remember the days I used to have a huge crush on him" Ino voiced on the other end of the phone as she reminisced on her high school years.

"Who didn't, well actually me and I think I might have been the only one. How is Choji by the way?" Hinata asked as she started to put bacon in the frying pan.

"He's alright, he's actually at his mother's house you know how much of a mother's boy Choji is" Ino huffed.

"It's quite sweet if you ask me" Hinata confused

Ino giggled light heartedly "Oh Hinata everything is sweet to you"

Hinata blushed a little at her best friends comment "T-t-that's not t-true" she stuttered out.

"Uh huh sure" Ino laughed out, then an idea came to her head and she squealed in delight.

Hinata was startled a little; she removed the phone from her ear and raised a thin eyebrow staring at the phone then placing it back by her ear with her shoulders support. "What's gotten into you Ino-Chan?" she asked curiously.

"Oh oh Hinata, I am soooo totally throwing you a baby shower! It will be so amazing I promise" the blonde squeaked.

Hinata smiled but thought something to herself "But isn't it a bit soon for that Ino, I mean…I'm not even showing yet" Hinata looked down at her flat stomach, indeed it was too early for her to be showing. Hinata's mind wondered to the time when she was at her cousin's Neji's wife TenTen baby shower a couple years ago. TenTen was about 7 ½ month's at the time and she had the pregnant belly to show it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, it just would seem better that I actually looked pregnant, you know like TenTen at her baby shower" Hinata implied as she started to put the prepared breakfast on plates.

Ino sighed "Yeah, I guess you're right. But we are so going baby shopping. Speaking of TenTen I bet her little boy must be big by now, he must be like what two?"

"Yes, Neji is actually coming over later on today he said he'll be in the neighborhood"

"without his wife and kid?"

"seems so, maybe he's on a short business trip in the area"

"well that's nice, how did Gaara take it when you told him about Sasuke?, I know they don't like each other"

Hinata was silent for a moment before sighing lightly "He wasn't too happy at first, it was like as if he thinks something will happen"

"Strange, but Sasuke has never did anything to you before so why would he now?"  
questioned the blonde.

"I was thinking the same thing"

"Maybe you just thinking too much into it Sasuke isn't a bad person, anyways I have to go food shopping before Choji gets home, he gets very grumpy when there's no food" she chuckled "Bye Hinata"

"Bye Ino-Chan" with that Hinata hanged up and placed her phone on the kitchen counter then brought two plates of breakfast to the table, at the same time Gaara walked in yawning.

"Morning" He said dreary with sleep, he took a seat by the table and looked down at the food in front of him "smells good"

"Good morning" Hinata chanted sweetly as she placed a glass of OJ in front of him, a bright smile on her face.

Gaara smiled, her smiles' and sweet voice could bring the best out of him. Hinata always brightened his mornings "who was you on the phone with?" he asked before taking a bite of fried egg.

"Ino, she offered to throw a baby showing for us" she giggled "she seemed very excited about it"

Gaara sighed inwardly "That blonde friend of yours can assuredly go over the stop, always excited about something"

"so is your blonde friend Naruto-kun"

"well you have a point there" he chuckled in defeat

Hinata giggled "I was thinking of making Neji-nii-san's favorite for dinner today since we haven't seen him in so long, maybe some cinnamon buns if that's ok? I know you have a distaste for sweet stuff"

A small smile laced on Gaara's face, Hinata knew probably possibly everything there was to know about him, it is true he really don't like sweet stuff but he knew cinnamon buns was Hinata's favorite "No it's fine, whatever you cook is delectable never the less".

Hinata's cheeks turned a light red at her lover's compliment; Gaara lowly chuckled when he noticed_, 'she looks so adorable when she is embarrassed'_. He got up with his plate and glass in hand and walked over to the sink to place them there, "Thank you for the breakfast, I'm going in the shower now" he walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, it was a good thing she was sitting down Gaara's kisses still had her weak in her knees. He walked out of the kitchen to make his way upstairs.

Hinata was still eating her breakfast; she was quite excited to see her cousin later on in the day, she had yet to tell him that she was pregnant. Now thinking about it she was quite nervous about what his reaction would be, it's not like Neji didn't like Gaara or anything in fact there we quite good friends, but Neji has been like an over proactive big brother to Hinata from young age and any boy who got close to Hinata would feel his wrath, even at the beginning of Hinata and Gaara's relationship he was quite skeptical about it. Putting those thoughts aside Hinata put her plate in the sink and made her way to the bedroom to pick out an outfit for the day.

* * *

After coming out the shower and getting dressed Gaara descends down the stairs to the living room, thinking that it has been a while since he spoke to his sister he decides to call her; knowing that his sister would properly be upset because he hasn't phoned in a while.

**RING….  
RING…  
RING… **"Hello"

"Hey Temari"

"Little Bro! Now you remember you have a sister why you haven't called me!" Temari shouted

Gaara sighed deeply already exhausted with his sister "Temari calm down, I was just busy that's all"

"TOO BUSY FOR YOUR SISTER?" she barked

Gaara moved the phone from his ear as she continued to scream incoherent words, she was already giving him a headache, putting the phone back to his ears "Temari, can you please stop shouting" he grunted.

"Ok fine. So what's new?"

"Well there's actually something I need to tell you" Gaara swallowed hard making a big 'gulp' sound "Well you see…uh…I uh…" _'Wow this is harder than I thought' _Gaara thought to himself. Talking to his older sister has never been a problem to the redhead, he was close to his sister so he could tell her anything but he never really spoke about 'personal' matters, so that's why he wasn't entirely sure how Temari would take the news.

"C'mon out with it already" Temari demanded, quite taken back from her usually confident brother's behavior.

Gaara sighed deeply before speaking again "Temari, Hinata is…she's…Hinata is pregnant". There was a long pause before

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH .WAY! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE, ME AN AUNTIE? OH MY GOD" once again Gaara had to remove the phone from his ear as Temari screamed out excitement, then putting the phone back to his ears. "Little brother I'm so excited for you, I can't wait to tell Kankuro"

"Yeah I can tell" he mumbled

"well you don't seem excited at all" she pointed out

Gaara paused before sighing lightly "It's not that I'm not excited, I am…it's just…Temari I'm scared".

"What! you? Scared? Can pigs fly now or something?" Temari said jokingly

"Ha ha very funny, I'm serious Temari" Gaara retorted

"Ok I'm being serious now, what are you scared of lil bro?"

"I don't know the first thing about being a father…I never even had one. What if I'm a failure at it…what if…my child grows up to hate me?" Gaara slumped down in the couch feeling quite depressed.

"Gaara listen, I know you will be a great father because I know you will love that child and give him or her everything you never had, and that's just some of the reasons why that child is going to love you. Don't worry little brother its ok to feel nervous" Temari expressed cheerfully.

A small smile appeared on the redheads face as Temari's words helped cheer him up, she was right about one thing he would love and give his child everything he never had and more. "You really think so Temari, that I would be a good father?"

"I know so lil bro" she stated proudly

"Thanks Temari"

"Hey no problem, you two should come over someday it's been a while, maybe Saturday?"

"Yeah but Hinata seems to have plans Saturday, she's going to see…Sasuke" Gaara grimaced at the name 'Sasuke'

"Sasuke huh, well those two are friends after all but I thought he left town"

"Yeah I thought so too" he huffed irritated

Temari was obviously catching on to her brother's annoyed tone with the subject of Sasuke "you two still not friends huh?"

"No" he said bluntly

"something troubling you lil bro?"

Gaara smiled inwardly, Temari could always read Gaara so easily even over the phone, in fact she was problem the only one, even Hinata had a hard time with it. "I just don't like the idea of it"

"so why don't you go with her?" Temari implied

"I fear nothing good will come out of that" Gaara chuckled lightly at the thought

"Well did you tell Hinata how you feel?"

"Yes and she wasn't going to go because of my feelings but that look on her face, I just couldn't say no" he admitted quite shamefully

"You're getting weak lil bro" she cackled, Gaara made an annoyed groan "but I guess I could understand your feelings, I never used to be the best of friends with that Ino girl and if Shikamaru tried anything with her I would kill them both, but I hear she's with that Choji dude now." Temari said sternly

"Yeah, but Hinata's not the one I'm worried about" he sighed "Anyways I'm gonna go now Temari"

"Alright but remember don't forget to visit!"

"Yeah yeah alright I won't" and with that he hanged up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Gaara turned to look at the door that led to the hallway to see his indigo haired beauty standing there looking with those beautiful hypnotizing eyes.

"My sister, she was quite upset I didn't call her in a while, she said we must visit" he extended his out hand towards her; she slowly walked to him taking his hand allowing herself to be gently pulled on his lap.

"That would be nice, she's right it has been a while. Did you tell her the news?" Hinata asked curiously

"Yes"

"and?"

"She was happy" he slowly crept to the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling gently

she gasped "G-Gaara"

he smiled against her neck as his hand slowly crept up her shirt and gave her right breast a gently squeeze.

"S-stop, Neji-nii-san will be h-here in a few hours and I s-still yet to m-make diner" she moved out of his lap, Gaara allowed her to.

"alright fine" he said as he too stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and caught her in a heated passionate kiss, her knees buckled a little and he tighten his gripped on her to keep her upright. He finally broke the kiss leaving them panting slightly "now you can go" he said with a triumphant smirk and let her go.

Hinata rolled her eyes at his smirk and made her way to the kitchen to prepare diner.

* * *

Hinata put the soba noodles to simmer as she finished seasoning the herring and closed the pot, _'Neji should be here any minute so I should get started on the cinnamon buns'_ and with that thought she got all the ingredients out prepared. Cinnamon buns are Hinata's favorite but she doesn't make them often because Gaara doesn't like anything sweet, which would leave her being the only one eating them. As soon as she put the buns in the oven the doorbell rang as if rehearsed.

"That must be Neji-nii-san, I'll get it" she shouted out to Gaara who was upstairs

"I'll be down soon" she heard him call back

Hinata fixed her dress to make sure she looked proper before making her way to the door, she was wearing a black summer dress that went down to her feet but just above the ground with pretty blue and purple flowers on it, with black summer sandals to match. Her hair was up in a single bun with a curly bang on each side of her face. She opened the door and gave her cousin a warm smile.

"Neji-nii-san welcome, it's good to see you" she bowed in respect of her older cousin before moving aside for him to step in, he took of his shoes by the door.

"Hinata it's good to see you too and please I always tell you there is no need to bow" he returned Hinata's warm smile

"Oh sumimasen*, I always forget. But you look well, just coming from a meeting?" Neji was dressed in a simple black suit pants and white shirt with a black tie and had on black shoes. Neji was an interior designer and quite a well-known one at that, so it was normal for him to dress formal for the many meetings he had to attend for working projects.

"Well you can thank TenTen for that" he chuckled "And yes in fact, but it looks like Gaara has been keeping you well too"

"I would like to think so" a voice came from the stairs, both Hyuga's turned their heads to see Gaara making his way towards him, he was dressed in formal black pants and a red cotton shirt that was almost the same color as his hair. Hinata smiled at how handsome he looked.

"Gaara, it's been too long"

"Yes indeed" the two shook hands and nodded respectfully to one another.

"Diner should be ready soon, excuse me while I go check on it" she inclined while making her way to the kitchen.

"So everything is fine with you and Hinata?" asked Neji as he followed Gaara into the living room onto the couch.

"Yes, everything is fine between the two of us, honestly I don't think it could get any better" Gaara decided not to tell Neji about Hinata being pregnant for she would properly want to tell him herself.

"Well I am glad that you both are quite content" Neji said with a nod of his head

Hinata walked into the living with a tray and three cups tea on it, she set the tray on the living room table before giving each male their cups then taking her own. "So neji-nii-San how is TenTen and little Kazuhiro? He must be getting big by now."

"My wife is fine and asks for Kazuhiro he's doing just fine too, yes he is pretty tall for his age not to mention quite smart." Replied Neji with a proud tone

"Well that is certainly good to hear" Hinata chimed with a bright smile

Neji nodded with a tiny smile across his face

"Umm, Neji-nii-San...t-there is s-something...I, I mean w-we need to t-tell you" she stuttered out

Neji's smiled vanished, knowing that if Hinata is stuttering she must be nervous about what it is she's about to say and it must be important. He stared a quick glance to the redhead sitting on the opposite couch before turning back to his cousin who was beside him now, giving the clear indication for her to continue.

Hinata getting the message continued "Well I err...I am...pregnant" she said in a tiny voice.

Gaara swallowed silently in anticipation waiting for Neji to say something, he looked to Hinata who was looking at the cup of tea she was holding in her lap also waiting to hear his reply, and then looked back at Neji to see him open his mouth to speak.

"Well that is news isn't it, a child is a true blessing so I am happy for the both if you"

"Arigoto Neji-Nii-San" Hinata said as she looked at him with small thankful smile, Gaara nodded his thank you.

"Have you decided on names?" Neji asked looking at the redhead this time

Pale white eyes met aquamarine holding each other's gaze, Neji was one intimidating male but Gaara was totally unfazed. After a few seconds the redhead finally opened his mouth to answer the question "No actually, we haven't quite gotten round to that yet, I'm sure once we do you will be informed"

Neji nodded as Hinata got up to retrieve the empty cups from the two men, placing them back on the tray to carry it to the kitchen she said "Just going to check on diner" leaving the two men on their own.

There was a short silence before Neji spoke "Gaara..." He started to make sure he had the redheads attention, when Gaara looked up at him he continued "I know you love my cousin and I honestly couldn't think of no one better for her, but are you ready for this kind of responsibility and will you support Hinata all the way, don't get me wrong I'm not doubting you it's just I want to hear what you have to say" He spoke with seriousness in his voice.

Gaara was shocked but he didn't let it show on his face, but he was shocked because the Hyuga actually complimented him. Sure they were friends but they never really complimented each other, in fact he never really heard Neji compliment anyone. "Yes as you said it is a big responsibility, in all honesty at first I wasn't sure how I felt but I will support and be there for Hinata, we are in this together" he spoke with determination in his voice.

Neji nodded at Gaara as a hardly visible smile laced his face that the redhead did not notice, just then Hinata returned from the kitchen standing by the doorway "Diner is ready" she said cheerfully.

The two men got up from the couches and followed Hinata in to the kitchen and took a seat opposite each other by the table. Hinata placed two bowls one for each man in front of them "it's your favorite Neji-Nii-San, Soba noodles with herring, I hope you like it" a hopeful smile on her face. She grabbed her own bowl from the counter and carried it with her to the table and took a seat, she waited patiently to hear how they liked the food as they took their first spoonful.

"Thank you Hinata this is quite delightful, I do miss your cooking. TenTen can be quite...experimental when it comes to cooking but don't tell her I said that" Neji chuckled. Gaara smirked never once doubting his girlfriend's cooking.

"Oh no I'm sure TenTen does a fine job" she giggled.

Diner went on in peaceful silence with a few short conversation here and there, as they finished they all gathered back into the living room and enjoyed some more conversation with each other telling one another what they have been up too and how life is treating them and a few jokes were thrown in. Gaara excused himself as he made his way up stairs to the bathroom.

"Hinata I am truly happy that you are happy with your life, that's all I ever wanted for you" Neji said as he gently placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata blushed slightly as she was touched by what her cousin said to her "T-thank you Neji-Nii-San, I'm happy for you too" she replied with a thankful smile.

Neji smiled as he removed his hand from Hinata's shoulder "life has sure been kind to us, I still remember back in high school." He looked into space as memories came to him.

"Speaking of high school, I saw Sasuke yesterday"

Neji turned his eyes back to Hinata "Really? I thought he was no longer in Konoha"

Hinata nodded "I thought so too but he told me he moved back here, he said he didn't really like Otogakure"

"I did a few interior works down there; it's not really the best looking place"

"Yeah..." She trailed off "I'm going to see him again Saturday, you know so we can properly catch up"

"Oh" was all he said and there was a slight pause before he spoke again "Well that's nice but are you sure it is a good idea?"

"What do you mean Neji-Nii-San?" She asked with a confused look

"Well I just don't feel it's a good idea, I don't know why if I'm truly being honest with you but I just feel that way, don't get me wrong I don't dislike the guy, actually I don't quite like him either but it is just a strange feeling Hinata"

Hinata just sat there confused _'first Gaara and now Neji-Nii-San, am I missing something here? What is wrong will all the men?' _

Neji continued on as he saw his cousins confused face "all I'm saying is be careful Hinata, sometimes people can surprise you" he said with quite a serious tone.

Before Hinata could open her mouth to speak Gaara walked into the living, He noticed Hinata's expression looking quite lost "is everything ok?" He asked, worry showing in his eyes.

Hinata relieved herself of her expression and gave her lover a small smile as she said "Yes Gaara, everything is fine. I hope you two are ready for desert" she got up to make her way to the kitchen. Gaara not entirely sure if he believed Hinata was ok but decided not to say anything sat down in the couch. Hinata returned with a tray with three plates on top, on each plate was two cinnamon buns, She gave Neji's his plate and then Gaara's. Gaara's cinnamon buns were different from the others, his had no icing on and it wasn't completely covered in cinnamon. "I know you don't like sweet stuff so I tried to make yours less sugary as possible" she said to the redhead with hopefulness in her eyes hoping he would like it.

Gaara looked at his beloved and smiled up at her "Thank you" and he took a small but generous bite out one of the buns. He was surprised he quite liked it "it's good" he said as he took another bite.

"I'm glad" she chimed quite proud of herself as she sat down with her plate of cinnamon buns.

An hour or so later they were all standing by the front door as Neji was about to leave "Hinata, Gaara, thank you for having me for diner".

"It is our pleasure Neji" Hinata said, a bright smile on her face.

"It was good seeing you again Gaara" Neji said to the redhead

"Likewise" as the two shook hands, Neji then gave Hinata a hug.

"Be sure to tell TenTen and Kazuhiro hello for" she said releasing from his embrace.

"I will do" he stepped out the door and walked to his car stepping in; he honked the horn twice before driving off.

Closing the front door Hinata walked up to Gaara and gave him a light peck on the lips before resting her head on his firm chest "let's have an early night, I'm feeling quite tired" her eyes were already closing on their own as she felt quite comfortable on Gaara's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on top of her head "alright" he said as he turned her around, hands still on her hips, and guided them upstairs towards the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Hinata was sitting down with Ino in the back room on their lunch break.

"I don't know Ino it's just so weird, First Gaara and then Neji was kind of acting the same when I told him. I honestly can't tell what it is"

"Well I guess you won't know until Saturday when you meet up with Sasuke" Ino said, munching on her sandwich.

"Yeah...I guess your right" Hinata said, still remembering what Neji told her yesterday.

"But like I said you might be reading into it too much so don't let it worry you, you have more important things to think about remember?" Ino pointed towards Hinata's stomach to indicate what she was talking about.

Hinata looked down to her stomach and a small smile formed on her face "Again Ino you're right" _'Still, I don't understand what bothers them so much about Sasuke, I guess I just have to wait till I see him again'._

* * *

_**Uh oh Gaara and Neji have a bad feeling about Sasuke, this chappy was kind of a filler but it was still important. Anyways very tired so gonna catch some z's. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, i realized i have a lot of views but not many wrote a review. i really need feedback on how i can make this better or if you guys have any ideas you would like to happy for the story. **_


	4. You Are Not Alone In This

**I forgot to do this in the other chapters but i DO NOT  own Naruto or the characters because if i did then...well it would probably be a messed up Anime and Gaara would be mine!**

**So here's the deal, i am about just over a week of finishing school and i have prom and graduation just around the corner (Yay Me) so i am going to be too busy to update for a few months because i am going to see my mum in England afterwards (which is were i was born) and wont be back till September. Hopefully i can update while i'm there but if not you know why. So i decided to put in an lemon for you guys because i'm not going to update for a while.**

WARNING: SWEAR WORDS AND LEMON! THE STORY RATED M FOR A REASON!  


* * *

The week went by quite quickly, following the daily routine of waking up for work and coming home to prepare dinner and then of to bed, you know the normal.  
It was a Friday - which Hinata was very grateful for – and she was walking to her car with her boss who is also one of her best friends from the day they met in middle school, Sakura Haruno. Funny story really, you see Sakura always had this dream of being a chief and opening her own business. Hinata, Sakura and Ino have been the inseparable three musketeers and backed each other up on everything, so when Sakura finally had a break through and opened up her restaurant 'Sushi Fusion' Hinata and Ino showed full support for their friend and actually ended up working for her, but they didn't have no problem with it. Ok so maybe it's not funny but still a nice story.

"Wow Hinata, I'm happy for you" Sakura smiled warmly, Hinata just told her the good news that she was pregnant.

"Thank you Sakura-san" Hinata returned the smile.

Sakura huffed irritated "Gheez Hinata enough with the honorific already, we're not in work anymore"

Hinata's cheeks turned a slight pink "O-oh Gomen Sakura-s…Sakura" she stopped herself before she could say the 'San', Sakura giggled.

"I'll make sure to mark your maternity leave on the calendar, what did Gaara say, I bet he's happy?"

"Thank you and he said…" well now that she thought about it, what did Gaara say? Besides that fact that he was scared, but it's normal to be scared heck she was scared herself! But he never really mentioned about him being happy about this…but at the same time he never said he was upset, actually the last time they spoke about this situation is when Neji came over. How did Gaara feel? Hinata was pulled out her train of thought by Sakura shaking her shoulders.

"Helloooo, earth to Hinata" she started clicking her fingers in front of the raven haired girl "does anything work?"  
"O-oh, I'm sorry"

"Jheez don't space out on me like that, what were you thinking about anyways? Is Gaara not happy about it or something?" she asked the last question with concern in her voice.

"N-no no, he said he is umm…prepared to have this baby" it wasn't exactly a lie; she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Well ok, but it must be nice planning to have a family" Sakura looked up to the sky as she spoke this.

"W-well actually…this p-pregnancy wasn't exactly…planned" Hinata was praying to Kami that her hair completely covered her red with embarrassment face.

Sakura turned her attention back to the raven head, a smirk slowing formed on her face "Hinata you sly dog, I didn't know you and Gaara were like that…behind closed doors"

"S-Sakura!" the pink haired girl laughed at Hinata's shocked expression, oh Hinata could just die of embarrassment now.

"Oh Hinata it's fine, we all have that inner animal within us, in fact Sai showed me a side of him I didn't know he had"

Praising Kami that they finally reached Hinata's Ford Edge vehicle Hinata sighed mentally, seriously she had two of the most blunt friends, Ino and Sakura, and to top it all of her boyfriend was just as bold…probably worse.

"Anyways Hinata, get home safe and enjoy you're weekend" Sakura waved bye to Hinata and continued walking to her own car.

"Same to you" Hinata called back as she entered the driver's seat and started the engine. Tomorrow she had made plans to meet up with an old friend of hers at the coffee house, Sasuke. But thinking about it now, Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous about it for several reasons. For one Gaara didn't like it at all, even though he didn't show it Hinata knew it was upsetting him but because of his love for her he didn't say anything. Honestly, they were not talking like they used to and the expecting of a baby has seem to add on to the stress. Hinata sighed, not only was Gaara not happy about her seeing Sasuke but her cousin Neji too, although he didn't show signs of being upset or as worried as Gaara it was more or less the same message. All now Hinata couldn't get around their strange behavior, '_what on earth would Sasuke do to hurt me? We have been friends for so long he wouldn't think of doing something disrespectful, would he?' _With that thought Hinata was determined to see what the fuss was all about Sasuke, and the only way she could do that is by seeing him tomorrow.

XXX

Coming out the shower and drying her hair, Hinata put on a knee length white summer dress with pretty pink and purple flowers on it and a purple short sleeve sweater that reached her mid back. As she put on her white strap sandals she looked at herself in the mirror and decided to leave her hair down.

She made her way downstairs ready to leave, today she was going to meet Sasuke and the coffee house that was ten minutes away so Hinata decided not to drive and was called in to work today so she didn't see him this morning but he left a note on the bedroom door so she would know.

Grabbing her house keys Hinata walked out the front door, locking it behind her and making her way to the coffee. She was happy that she was going to see her friend but very nervous at the same time. '_What if he really does something I don't like? Isn't he supposed to be my friend?'_

Pushing those thoughts aside she continued her walk down the street, the sun was warm but it was slightly breezy so it wasn't too hot that you would sweat, Hinata was happy about that. In fact the weather was so nice that Hinata was enjoying it so much she didn't realize she was about to pass the coffee shop already.  
She stepped in and looked around until she spotted the spiky raven head sitting at a table in a corner.

She made her way to him, he spotted her and a smile formed on his face as he rose from his seat.

"Hey Hinata" Sasuke called out to her and embraced her once she finally reached to the table.

'SASUKE POV'

as I embraced her I took in her scent, she smelled good as always. The scent was like a field of freshly bloomed flowers and baby powder. I didn't want to let her go but reluctantly I released her from me and we both sat down. I already brought coffee before she arrived and luckily it was still hot.

"Hi Sasuke, I hope I didn't have you waiting too long" she said to me. Her voice was always so delicate and full of care; I always used to love hearing her talk.

"No I was only here for ten minutes"

she let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me, such a beautiful smile that matched well with her beautiful face. It made me think how could a bastard like Gaara get so lucky to have this angel as his own, it's not fair. I knew Hinata first; I loved her first, so rightfully she should be mine. She just didn't know it yet but she soon will.

"Here I brought you coffee" I slid over her coffee towards her.

"Thank you" she took it gratefully and took a small sip.

She was so cute, and what a cute little dress she had on as well. When she was occupied with her coffee my eyes travelled from her face to her bust, everything was petite about this girl expected those babies, they had to at least be a double D. I imagined how soft they could be as I messaged them, the soft moans that would come out of her mouth. I was pulled out of my daze by her voice and I looked back up to her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun you ok?" she asked with a worried face, completely oblivious that I was undressing her with my eyes.

I cleared my throat "Um yes, I'm fine" showing a small smile to reassure her.

She smiled back "So how was life in Otogakure?" she asked then took another sip of her coffee.

"Well it was nothing like Konoha I'll tell you that" she giggled, oh yes that giggle cute and sexy at the same time. "It wasn't anything bad but it just didn't feel like home, so I decided that once I finished school I will move back here and now here I am"

"what was it like?"

"My school or Otogakure itself?"

"well…both" she beamed

I chuckled " Well the schools are a little smaller than you would find them over here but I went to one of the top school's so it wasn't all that bad. Otogakure to me is not as lively as Konoha and doesn't have as much greenery"

"Oh, well at least you went to a good school"

"Yes but I still loved Konoha High, after all that is where I met you"

She giggled; I knew she took it as a friendly comment and not knowing my real feelings behind it.

We continued talking a little on about Otogakure and then about past memories we had together, it was a peaceful moment. We were in the coffee shop for nearly two hours and decided that it was time to leave. But before we left Hinata said she was going to the bathroom quickly. I watched her as she made her way to the bathroom and my eyes made their way down to her bottom. '_What a sexy lil ass'_ I thought as I watched her sway her hips a little until she disappeared into the ladies room. Thoughts of fucking her from behind came to my mind and hearing her scream my name and claiming those rosy lips as mine. I felt a twitch in my crotch and I prayed to kami that my hard on was not noticeable. I removed those thoughts from my mind as I saw her making her way back.

We both made our way out the coffee house and I turned to her to embrace "This was fun, we should do this again sometime" I let go of her and looked deep into her lavender eyes.

She smiled shyly "Y-yes, we should" I see that cute stutter was still there.

"Well I see you around" and we waved at each other and went our separate ways.

_'In due time, I will make her mine' _was my last thought.

XXX

'NORMAL POV'

Hinata arrived home and saw Gaara sitting in the coach watching TV, when he heard her walk into the living room he turn his head towards her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey how was your day?" she replied with a small shy smile

"It's was okay, how was yours? Did anything…happen?"

Hinata knew he was curious about her day with Sasuke, nothing bad happened and she would never lie to him. Besides if anything bad did happen he would be the first one to know. "It was fine, Sasuke and I went to the coffee shop and all we did was talk. It was quite relaxing."

Gaara couldn't help but too feel a little, and may a repeat a 'little' guilty. _'Maybe because I love her and little over protective of her why I felt something bad was going happen' _he thought to a sigh he got up from the coach and made his way to Hinata who was standing in the door way to the living room. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was being silly. It's just that I don't want anyone to hurt my lil Hina" he rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't be sorry and you weren't being silly" she looked into his sea green eyes and gave him a reassured smile.

"But that is not the only thing I'm sorry about"

Hinata moved her head back a little and gave him a confused look "Then what else?"

He sighed before continuing "I felt like for this past week, I left you only in this" He placed one of his hands on Hinata's tummy and she looked down at it, immediately she knew what he was talking about "and I must have made you feel like I'm not happy but Hinata" he gently lifted her head up by her chin with the same hand so she could look at him "I am happy, I was just a little nervous but know this, I will forever be by your side".

A smile formed on her face and tears of relief started to fall "Thank you" she whispered, he smiled and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened this kiss, it was passionate and full of love and trust but when Gaara tightened his grip around her waist it was also filled with lust.

Hinata let out a small moan in between a kiss and that was enough to send Gaara wild, he bent a little to move his hands to the back of her knees and lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist and she gasped at his actions. He had one arm around her waist and the other holding the back of one of her knees for support as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom.

Gaara kicked the door open and kicked it closed it with the same leg and placed Hinata gently on the bed and hovered over her, legs still around his waist. They finally broke apart from their make out session to breath for air and Hinata saw that lustful look in Gaara's eyes. Oh she knew that look well, Gaara was a complete animal in bed and that look alone said it all. He moved to her lips again and licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance, when she granted his plea by opening her mouth a little his tongue conquered every part of her warm mouth. He moved to shower her neck with kisses and his hand caressed her thigh lifting the dress just above her waist, sexy little moans escaped her mouth as she entwined her fingers in his red locks of hair. He kissed and nibbled his way down to the little cleavage of her bust that was showing and he couldn't bear to see them so covered anymore, he raised himself up and slid the dress up her body and Hinata lifted her head up a little to get it completely off and then throwing it somewhere on the floor. He leaned back down and connected lips with her once more as his hand followed the curve of her rip cage to her back to unhook her pretty blue bra and divesting her of it. He moved from between her legs of the bed pulling along her matching blue panties with him and removed his clothing from himself, crawling back on the bed between her legs making bare skin touch skin.

He stared down at her naked form "damn" he whispered; Hinata was curvy in all the right places, figure 8 body and thick in the hips, flawless skin, she was just perfect.

"G-Gaara" she whimpered, squirming under him. She needed him and he could tell.

He kissed at her neck again travelling to the valley between her breasts; he then latched on to an erected nipple as his hand rolled the other in between his finger and thumb. She arched her back at the sensation, finger's once again entwined with red locks pushing and pulling at the same time. He moved to the other nipple that needed his mouth's attention before kissing his way down her tummy, circling around her navel a few times before moving down further to come face to face with her entrance. He gently blew on it, he was teasing her.

"G-Gaara…P-please. Don't t-tease me" she begged

Gaara chuckled before giving a long slow lick from her hole to the tip of her clit and then made small patterns with his tongue before roughly latching on to her clit. Hinata gasped at the sudden sharp sensation and grinded her hips further in his face, Gaara could work miracles with his tongue. As his tongue entered her playing with her insides she screamed his name and it echoed in the room. He slurped up her juices before moving back up to her mouth for a heated tongue kiss; she couldn't help but to feel a little naughty as she could taste the bittersweet taste of herself of his tongue. His fingers found their way down her dripping passage and inserted two digits, pumping up and down inside her the sound of her juices slapping against his fingers could be heard. She whimpered and moan in his mouth, he move to her ear and whispered "you ready for me?" in a husky sexy voice.

"Yes" she panted, her body in pure bliss

Gaara removed his fingers from inside her to be replaced with his throbbing member, there was nothing small about Gaara that's for sure. He grabbed the back of her knees and lifted them as high and wide as they could go and he slowly entered her borrowing deep inside until he couldn't go no more.

"S-so tight" he grunted

Hinata grinded her hips in small circular motions encouraging him to pick up the pace, and he happily obliged, mercilessly.

"Gaara" she screamed

Gaara hummed at satisfaction as he stared down at her squirming figure taking him in.

A while later Gaara swiftly lifted and turned her over so she was on all fours and entered her from behind. After a few hard sharp thrusts Hinata's arms gave out and her face landed in the pillow.

Her moans were muffled in the pillow as Gaara continually pounded into her without missing a beat.

"Gaara" she screamed as he hit a delicious spot.

"Yes, say my name again" He grunted as he leaned forward and bit onto her shoulder blade, not hard enough to hurt her.

Hinata felt electricity run through her body from his actions "Gaara" she repeated breathlessly.

Gaara pulled out and laid on his back beside her, he grabbed her hips to pull her on top of him. Hinata slowly pushed herself onto his member and gasped at the feeling of how deep it went.

She gradually picked up the pace and Gaara bucked up to meet her half way. She could feel a tight coil in her stomach, she was close.

"Just like that" Gaara moaned, he tightened his grip on her hips to add more force.

"G-Gaara…I'm g-gonna" she moaned unable to finish, her body begging for release.

"Cum for me"

And she did, her body shakily violently as she screamed Gaara's name, her walls tightly clenching around him causing him to release as well, shooting his seed deep within her.

She collapsed on top of his chest breathing heavily. They stayed liked as they slowly was coming down from their high.

"I love you" Gaara whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too" she smiled contently as they both fell asleep in the same position, not bothering to pull out.

* * *

**Well i hoped you enjoy the chapter and the lemon,i think i did pretty good on the lemon (i wasn't born a scorpio for no reason). Just in case i'm sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar. Wish me luck for prom and graduation and i will see you guys in a few months.**

**Ja ne!**

**Tranlations:**

Sumimasen - Excuse me/i'm sorry

**Gomen - I'm sorry**

**Ja Ne - See you later**


End file.
